


Our redheaded Goddess

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-14
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: What would happen if Harry, Draco, and Ginney were left alone to their own devises?  Hmmm, could be very promising.





	1. Deceipt

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Harry and Draco had come to the startling conclusion that, however much they were involved with each other, they both had a very serious interest in Ron’s baby sister.  Despite the fact that they rarely saw her, now that she was back in school working on her seventh year, and they had moved on to a job in the ministry as their tops aurors.  They had come up with a very interesting plan that, if it worked, would have their little redheaded goddess begging for their attentions.  
************************************************************************  
Ginny flopped back into the large comfortable chair in the Gryffindor common room and sighed loudly at the frustration and exhaustion that enveloped her.  ‘Geese’ she thought ‘all this homework for N.E.W.T.S. is killing me’.  Thanking the watery sunlit ceiling for her short yet revitalizing free period, she decided to take a nap instead of studying the potions book, yet again, feeling confident she knew the material enough to pass with an Exceeds Expectations.  She wearily wandered up the stairs and promptly began stripping as soon as she was sure no one could see her.  
            The day had been hot and the green house in Herbology hadn’t made it any better.  She tossed her clothes in the already full basket by her bed, making a mental note to have it washed tonight; she headed for the bathroom with her little tote of all things showery.  The warm water felt great on her muscles and the soap washed the irritation away, filling the bathroom with an oddly pleasant blend of coconut and bananas.  After she had toweled off and threw on something thin and comfortable she headed for her bed and noticed a small red and gold box wrapped with a silver ribbon and green bow.  ‘Weird, I didn’t notice that there before.’ she thought while casting a confused glance at the box.  Giving her unusual inattentiveness in to the fatigue, she reached for it and a small card tumbled from the side toward the bed causing her to reach for the small envelope.  
            Bright miniature fireworks went off silently above her head when she tore open the top and she smiled at the pretty colors cascading around her, bursting with unheard booms.  She looked at the writing, very curious as to who would send her this little diversion.  She smiled wider as she recognized the untidy scrawl of her old crush, and frowning at the tidy name elegantly written below his.  


 

Just thought you could use something to take your mind off the tests and such.  
Harry  
Draco  
She still had a hard time getting over the fact that they were now seeing each other.  It had been quite the shock when they announced it shortly after they left school.  ‘She really had hoped…oh well.  That was in the past now.’  She blushed deeply; glad no one was around to question her red face, at the memory of their first kiss that took place right after that amazing Quidditch game.  Then she shook her head and opened the small box, wondering what they had sent her.  She almost gasped when the lid lifted to reveal her favorite rum filled chocolate cauldrons.  These were banned from school and she wondered how they had gotten them passed Filches’ elaborate banned-objects-detection-system that all the mail went through, although they had managed to sneak much worse into school before.  She smiled gratefully at the gesture and promptly filled her mouth with the intoxicating flavor, enjoying the chocolate melting on her tongue.  
            Then she sighed and stowed them in the bottom of her trunk, glad for the many objects filling the large case.  She sighed again, this time happily, and crawled into the soft and comforting bed drifting fast to sleep.  
************************************************************************  
            Harry’s mouth was tickling her skin in such a wonderful way and she sighed softly into the pillow.  His hands crept back along her naked body and then she felt a set of lips traveling down her neck onto her back burning a trail of fire along her sensitive skin.  She gasped as eager fingers found her wet and wanting, arching into the gentle touch, then gasped again when they entered her.  Her eyes flying blindly open as she was filled with urgent demand.  The hands that had once been gentle began to knead her pulsing skin with a more vital purpose.  
            She looked over to see Draco leaning towards her, a very determined look in his grey eyes.  She shivered with the hidden promises she saw there and turned back to Harry.  He leaned in and kissed her hotly on the lips traveling down to her neck and over her shoulder as he moved her over him until she was sprawled on top.  She could feel his exquisite body, rock hard beneath her and groaned aloud with the tingling pleasure that bubbled alive within.  She moved back just a bit and found another equally rock hard form pressing into her back.  
            The two alternately kissed and caressed her until she thought she wound explode from the building pressure inside.  Probing fingers were working fast inside her making her breath pant out in begging gasps.  Just as she thought she would cascade over the edge she felt those brilliant fingers remove themselves and she growled, upset she had been denied what she sought most.  
            “Nooooo….”  She groaned and at the same time she heard a hush from behind.  Then she felt the warm caress of Harry at her entrance teasing and the tip of Draco found its way behind her vying with Harrys’.  She whimpered with need and when she thought she could take no more they filled her, stretching the tender flesh gloriously.  Slowly at first they began to move inside her, one entering as the other retreated, causing the most delicious friction.  Then as her heart raced and her breath tumbled out obscenities on whispered pants, they moved faster, deeper.  She was on a fast track up that long hill knowing that soon she would dive off the end into a world exploding with color and fantastic sensations.  
            She could hear their mingled cries and gasps for air and knew they too had the same destination as she.  She pushed and pulled between them smiling inside when she heard their muttered oaths and pleas for more.   Riding that wild rollercoaster she finally reached the top and with one final hard thrust from them both she tumbled into the world she sought, with them not far behind.  
************************************************************************  
            Ginny awoke to the alarm clock blaring in her ear, her body covered in sweat and groping lungs that were hardly able to pull in much needed air.  ‘Where had that come from?’ she wondered rather alarmed that it was so very vivid, even now her body trembled from the release she had actually achieved in reality too.  Knowing she had to get dressed for her next class she pulled back the bed sheets to find them tangled around her legs and dark with her wetness.  ‘Bloody hell!  Had she done that?’  Shaking her head she tried unsuccessfully to rid her mind of the dramatic images.  She had professor Flitwick next, so she probably wouldn’t have to concentrate that much.  Glad for that she threw on some clothes quickly, not caring that her panties didn’t match the bra she pulled on.  The short skirt showed off her legs nicely and a draft met with the wet spot pooling between them, reminding her all over again.  Groaning inwardly at her misfortune she pulled that long hair back into a ponytail noticing the heightened color in her cheeks.  Pushing her feet into the shoes that lay, one face up and one on its side, she grabbed her bag before heading down the stairs.  
            She rushed into the class room just as the bell rang and quickly found her seat.  
            “Pssst, hey Ginny.”  Luna whispered at her.  The pale face was looking at her curiously.  
            “Where were you, your all red?”  Ginny blushed deeper and spout out a lie about sleeping too late during free period and having to run the whole way.  
            “Oh, I thought maybe you, well never mind.”  She said wiggling her eyebrows with a knowing grin spread across her face.  Ginny could feel her face burning fiercely and was glad when the professor started talking and distracted Luna.  Today’s lesson was an extension from yesterday, since she and Luna had practiced so long the night before they had the hang of it, and didn’t need the practice time at end of class.  They talked about mundane stuff and what each others plans were for the upcoming Christmas break.  Luna was going with her dad to Western Europe to visit some tomb or something while Ginny was going home to see her family.  She could expect at least a visit rorm her best friend, Hermione, since Ron and her were dating now.  
            Fred and George were still single, having so much success with the joke shop leaving no time for a social life, but they didn’t mind they said.  
            “Time is money.”  Fred had said with a giant grin.  Plus George let loose that fact that they had been alternately training employees and working on a new item that was guaranteed to boost business, but refused to give even a little hint as to what it was.  All in all she was excited to be going home and see all the people she missed dearly.  As they walked down the hall they continued to talk about the latest gossip until forced to go to their opposite classes, promising to see each other at dinner.  
            Ginny managed to get through the rest of her classes with minimal thought on her dream.  Before she knew it she was facing the crowded hall at dinner time and squeezing between two giggling second years to get to her usual seat by Luna.  They ate, laughing over some joke Seamus had told Luna over the summer and then retreating to the common room for some much needed studying.  By the time Ginny finished her potions essay, Herbology assignment, and divination prediction for next Thursday, she was exhausted and looked at the clock.  ‘Twelve thirty, no wonder.’ she stretched out her cramped muscles, stiff from leaning over the books for so long.  She piled them into her bag, tired but glad to be done with her homework.   Climbing the stairs she fell into bed and a deep dreamless sleep.  
            Next morning she awoke feeling refreshed and rejuvenated, eager to begin the new studies.  They were going to make a laughter potion that rendered their opponent incapable of doing anything but laughing, the best part was that they didn’t have to drink it rather absorb it into their skin.  For this reason it was typically stored in little glass viles ready to throw at a moments notice.  She wanted to be the first to try it.  Luna and she were partners and made a great team, very little mistakes were made between the two.  Their grades reflected their accomplishments and her mother always told her it was inherited from the women of the family, how her great, great, great grandmother had been  an exceedingly gifted potions master and each woman in the family passed her gift down to the next woman in kind.  Ginny had a mind to believe her since all her brothers had failed miserably in their attempts, sometimes barely passing their classes at all.  Fred and George were doing better since they had to incorporate it into the shop sometimes, but Hermione wouldn’t let Ron near the kitchen.  She laughed in her head at the thought of Hermione chasing him out with a flying pot spelled to guard the door.  
            She read the Daily Prophet at breakfast and glided through the day effortlessly, even managing to complete her homework during her free time so that she could focus on the DADA project from earlier that week.  Tomorrow was Thursday and she only had four days before she would be flooing it into her kitchen at home.  After dinner her, Neville, and Luna shared notes on the DADA project.  Comparing their different insights helped them figure out the problems easier and then they practiced the spell for the test on tomorrow in Herbology.  As the other two turned their attention to other text books and Ginny had finished all hers, she went up stairs to get a good hour of reading in from her favorite novel by Fervor Gelding, absolutely in love with his mysteries.  She plopped onto her soft bed and grabbed the worn looking novel that lay, pages splayed, upside down on the bedside table.  Just as she was about to lean back she remembered the delicious candies in her truck and decided to eat some.  
            After rummaging under the things hiding the banned chocolates, she settled back onto her bed glad for the late night snack to calm her sweet tooth.  She began to read and not long after bit into one of the candies feeling the liquid rum heating her lips and warming her mouth.  The sweet chocolate in direct contrast with the burning rum made a delightful confection.  She sighed as she popped the other half into her mouth and continued into her story.  Before long she was so into her story that she forgot the candies and pulled the book closer to her face as she was sucked into the pages.  The clock on her bedside table chimed eleven before she was startled away from the pages.  Looking up she noticed the other girls had come in and, one by one, fell asleep.  She decided to do the same, once again hiding the candies in the bottom of her trunk.  
            She snuggled down into the blankets warmed by her previously sprawled out body and floated to sleep with visions of the hero out of her book saving the girl.  
************************************************************************As soon as her eyes shut for good she heard Draco’s voice murmuring in her ear.  
            “Feel good?”  He asked as she arched back into him, his thick member filling her from behind, sending earth shattering tremors to rack her body.  
            “ohhh, yessssssss!”  She hissed.  Then she felt Harrys’ lips on her breasts, massaging them with his tongue.  The rough texture against her soft delicate skin caused the heat to grow in her stomach, blooming and filling her thoroughly.  She felt him move down, trailing kisses as he went, until he rested between her legs.  She felt Draco pull slowly out to allow Harry better access to her throbbing center.  He gently rolled her to her back and pushed her legs apart as his tongue once again went to work driving her crazy.  She glanced over and saw Draco watching Harry as he held himself pulling up and down.  Draco moved behind Harry and began kissing his shoulders as he positioned himself.  Ginny thought the sight before her was very erotic and it made the desire inside her shoot to new heights.  
            She felt the hiss escape from Harry’s mouth as Draco entered him, throwing his blond head back as he started a sinfully slow rhythm with Harry groaned into her wet folds.  The lovely vibrations caused sparks to shoot behind her eyes as she climbed to terrifying heights of passion, writhing on the bed.  Her hands came down to knot themselves in his ebony hair, begging him silently not to stop.  He inserted his fingers one at a time moving fast inside her as she heard Drako call out Harry’s name in release.  Her eyes closed, she felt rather than saw the weight of Draco beside her.  And then Harry moved over her taking her head in his hands as he kissed her, moving his body between her legs to replace his mouth.  She felt him fill her in one devastating fast push, gratifying her silent wishes.  He moved fast and hard against her growling into her mouth as she gasped for breath.  Her body began to vibrate with the excruciating need building within her.  Then the agonizing heat opened up and swallowed her as her body convulsed around him, stroking him in ways that made him both bless and curse no one inparticular.  She felt herself floating back down when the alarm blared once again shrilly in her ear.  
************************************************************************  
Once again she woke with the sheets wrapped around her damp skin, heat seeping out onto the sheets.  She cursed under her breath, trying desperately to think of why she kept dreaming of them.  Had it only been Harry she could have reasoned it was the stress combined with her subconscious, but with Draco there had never been anything.  She looked up and saw that Luna was just starting to wake up, so grabbing the bedcovers she quickly pulled them up to her pillows and folded them neatly at the top.  She grabbed the tote of shower things and almost ran out the door, not wanting to try to explain the flushed face she was sure glowed healthily yet again.  
            After her shower she felt a little bit better and dressed in something more covering to prevent any unwanted breezes of stimulating her still sensitized skin.  She met Luna in the hall for breakfast and sat just in time pigwidgeon to hover directly in front of her face excitedly looking like a small feathery blur rather than an owl.  She had to reach out rather fast and grab him, still squirming, to pull off the little letter tied to his leg.  When she released him he hovered for one second before rising to follow the other owls, loud screeches of pride escaping him for doing his job.  She shook her head smiling at the small creature.  She was sure that even when he was old he would still be full of too much energy.  
            Ginny opened the letter and recognized the sloppy hand of her brother and smiled, he never took up writing unless Hermione made him.  It read:  


 

Dear Ginny,  
            How is school, is Trelawney still teaching divination.  Mom said you were still taking that class, but I don’t see why.  Didn’t you want to be an auror?  Any way I wrote to tell you that Mione and I will be visiting you for Christmas break at moms but we can only stay for a day, she has this thing planned with her parents on Christmas day.  Oh, and I almost forgot, Harry and Draco are coming.  Wont that be great, we can…………………  


 

She didn’t read the rest because her stomach was suddenly uneasy.  _They_ were going to be there!  How could she face them with those kinds of thoughts floating around in her head without blushing?  She put down the letter and stood completely forgetting where she was.  Turning she went to walk away when a hand reached out and gently grasped her wrist.  She jumped and pulled her hand back before realizing her surroundings once again.  Luna gave her the strangest look.  
            “Sorry, I-I-I wasn’t paying attention.”  Ginny tried to explain.  
            “Are you alright?”  Luna looked genuinely concerned.  
            “No, I don’t think so.”  She sat back down feeling very sick and slightly light headed.  
            “Lets take you to Madame Pomfrey.”  Ginny let herself be led up to the infirmary, glad for an excuse to escape class.  Madame Pomfrey took one look at her and sat her down before she could pass out.  
            “Thank you Luna, would you please go tell Professor McGonagall that Miss Weasley will not be in class this morning.”  she flicked her wand and a small pink slip of paper appeared in the air beside Luna.  
            “Sure, hey you feel better, OK?”  She reached out and rubbed Ginny’s arm comfortingly.  
            “mmmhmm.”  Ginny mumbled glancing at her friend walking away with a concerned look still etched into her face.  She felt something being pressed into her hand and glanced down to see a small piece of chocolate in her palm.  
            “Eat that, it will settle your stomach.  Now, what’s all this about, you feeling sick?”  She asked the pale redhead.  
            “It’s nothing; I think I am just stressed with the N.E.W.T.S. is all.”  She lied smoothly.  
            “Is that all?  Well we have at least a few every time.”  she smiled and urged Ginny to eat some more before telling her to go back to her dorm and get some sleep, that she was going to excuse her from all her morning classes.  She didn’t tell her that sleep was the last thing she wanted but simply appeased the woman instead.  Heading back to her room she sat in the chair in her room reaching for her little candies. ‘Might as well enjoy the time off.’ she thought.  Savoring the sweet little thing melting to liquid bliss on her tongue, she ate three more before she decided to take a long hot bath and forget her dreams once again.  
            She went into the bathroom and began pouring the water into the tub as hot as she could stand it, watching the thick steam reaching its long arms toward the ceiling.  She poured in some lavender salts to sooth her senses and then dribbled a few caps of bubbles letting them foam and expand to rise over the edge of the tub, rounding the top.  Letting her clothes fall uselessly to the floor she sank into the scalding water, foam inching up her skin to cover everything but her face.  She lay her head back onto the slanted back of the tub feeling her stress melt away with the nice little warm spot of rum in her stomach.  She scrubbed her hair and skin twice just to kill time and then when she felt herself nodding off from the heat decided it was definitely time to get out before another dream could make an appearance.  


            She slathered on a thick scented cream and piled her hair on top of her head in shining red twists, tacking them with silver pins.  She then found her most comfortable pair of white leggings tipped with delicate lace that flirted with her ankles.  A matching white cotton long sleeved shirt, made of a combination of cotton making it soft and nylon making it cling, went on after that.  Pulling on the robe she descended the stairs to go in search of Luna at lunch.  Time had flown and she was hungry when she entered the hall, being one of the first few.  She sat and waited for her friend.  When Luna arrived she gave Ginny her homework and promised to help her with it that night, glad her friend was feeling better.


	2. Discovery

The rest of the three days passed quickly despite the dreams she kept having.  She tried not to sleep and as a result her grades were beginning to suffer.  But now she stood in front of the fireplace in Professor McGonogols office, a handful of floo powder, not sure if she really wanted to go home.  Finally deciding to get it over with she threw the powder into the fire and watched as the bright flames shivered green.  She called out ‘the burrow’ and hoped into the warm flames, tumbling out of sight.  The spinning really wasn’t doing anything to help her already flopping stomach, but she just ignored it as she watched for the familiar grate of her kitchen fireplace.

            Landing hard she stood up and smacked the soot from her robes and hair, then almost screamed as strong arms engulfed her in a giant hug.  She only relaxed when she realized it was George.

            “Oy!  Ginny, how’ve you been?”  He beamed at her as Fred hugged her too.  She felt all the stress disappear as her family began to file in at her announced arrival.

            “Good, how’s the shop?”  She asked laughing a bit to herself.

            “Great, we just finished the secret weapon for next week.  They are firecrackers that never stop popping, well at least unless you know how to deactivate them.”  He chuckled.

            “Yeah and we also came up with a great idea to stop those who enjoy the five fingered discount.  The door mat is charmed so that when you step in you are temporarily spelled.  If you have something that say, accidentally found your pocket, you can’t leave and you glow bright blue!  Scared the wits out of a fifth year last week, stupid git!”  He laughed hard remembering.  Molly came in and started gushing at how she had grown, her hair was longer, had she eaten enough at school she looked too thin.  Then she was pushed to the table as a plate piled high with food was placed in front of her.

            She smiled brightly at her family as they talked around her, all centered in the kitchen like usual.  Then she heard that Ron and Hermione would be here tomorrow.  That picked up her spirits even more.  Just then the door opened and a loud hello called out from behind the group of people beside her.

“          Harry!  Draco!”  Her mother called out and Ginny’s face fell as the dread filled her up.  She looked over but couldn’t see through the hearty welcome they were receiving.  Then she stood and turned to leave, intending to pretend she didn’t hear them come in, when a strong hand tapped her on the shoulder.  Her veins turned to ice.  She turned slowly the stare into the green dancing eyes of her former crush.  Immediately all the intimate images rushed to the fore front of her mind causing her to blush furiously.  He leaned in and gave her a warm hug.

            “How are you?”  His breath danced across her ear and caused an uncontrolled shiver to start as her body responded with a blooming heat, making her blush harder.  He leaned back and smiled but inside he was rejoicing for he knew she had eaten the chocolates and more than one by the deep shade of red on her face.

            “Great, how are you been?  I mean…” she shook her head trying to force the obscene things from her mind enough for her to think.

            “How have you been?”  She watched him grin wider and was almost afraid her thoughts were etched across her face.  Then before he could answer her the other object of her dreams appeared smiling just as brightly as Harry and she was sure they could see her thoughts.  ‘Then of course that would be crazy, or you would be’ she thought to herself.   Draco too leaned in for a hug, his hands lingering on her hips as he leaned back and looked at her.  Her face, which had started to cool a bit, renewed aflame with great vigor.

            “You’ve gotten taller.”   He said, smiling almost appreciatively.  Then he turned to Harry and the smoldering look they shared was enough to remind her that the thoughts in her head were one sided.  ‘Obviously!’ her brain screamed at her.  She watched as everyone was talking at once and decided now would be a great time to retreat unnoticed.  So straight up to her room she went, mortified at her reaction.  ‘This is so much worse than I thought it would be.’ she thought.

************************************************************************

            Ginny took the opportunity to unpack her things very slowly, desperately trying not to think too hard else the explicit images blazed anew in her mind.  She could hear the loud raucous voices coming from Fred and George’s room down the hall accompanied by small bangs and whooshes.  No doubt they were enjoying the newest unrevealed objects from Weasley’s Wizarding Weezes.  She smiled a bit at the excitement of the boys, so easily entertained.  She took her time putting away her clothes, folding them neater than usual, not quite wanting to see those green and gray gazes knowing she would be unable to control her blushing face.  Damn thing had a bloody mind of its own.  She felt like she had when, not so long ago, Harry had been the single most fascinating man on earth.

            She got a far away look in her eyes as she looked through time and remembered those long nights spent thinking about him whilst he was oblivious to her.  Ginny could remember the whispered conversations she would have with Hermione, the only one who had been sympathetic to her feelings at the time.  ‘Just forget him and move on, if it’s meant to be he will turn around.’ she had said to Ginny.  Although a little heart broken she had indeed moved on, but had ironically found no connection in her relationships.  Then when she had least expected it Harry had announced his relationship with Draco and she knew why he had never returned her affections.  She had thought, what with Cho Chang and all, that maybe he would.

            Shaking her head to clear the past she found herself standing in the middle of her room with nothing left to unpack.  She walked over to the little window seat that over looked the back garden and sat watching the garden gnomes run back and forth between hedges covered in green leaves despite the freezing weather.  She laughed a little at a smaller gnome tripping and falling face first in the snow, splattering the fine powder everywhere.

            “Something funny?”  Said a familiar voice from the doorway.  She hadn’t heard the door open and jumped, flipping around to glare at the accused.  But when she saw who it was her eyes went round as the pink crept into her cheeks.  Draco stood leaning very sexily against the doorway smiling innocently at him.  He laughed at the look on her face, shaking his head and pushing lightly off the doorway.  ‘God she was spirited when she was angry’ he thought.

            “N-No, just the gnomes.”  She remarked casting her eyes to the floor as she blushed deeper at the reaction her body had to the deep sexy laugh.  She quickly looked out the window as he came nearer not wanting him to see her face.  She tried to concentrate with his nearness but failed miserably, images of his lips on her body filling her head and creating a fierce heat that spread inside her stomach.  She felt his breath on her shoulder as he spoke, much to her horror.

            “They are a bit unusual when it snows.”  His low tone was purposely meant to affect her.  She could see the stiff posture her body adapted the instant he spoke near her ear. He grinned evilly at his effect on her.  He wondered what candies she had eaten, which fantasies she had enjoyed.  He knew she would have figured it out sooner or later and hoped he would have a few more interesting roles in her dreams before she did.  The fantasies that he had created and installed in the candies were much more erotic than the sweet dreams Harry had placed in them.  He pulled his face into a serious manner before she caught him.

            “I heard Hermione and Ron would be here tomorrow, can’t wait to annoy him.”  He laughed low and seductive again leaning just a hair closer for effect.  It worked.  She laughed and turned her head to face him before she could stop herself and came face to face with the deep grey stare.  Immediately her smile faltered at the closeness.

            “Yeah.”  She managed feeling rather lightheaded.  She saw something flicker in the silvery depths that she couldn’t quite place.  Her breathing was starting to become shallow and she was glad when he moved slowly back.  Her mind cleared faster the farther he got as she tried to remind herself he was most definitely not interested.

            Draco had been so close to just giving in and kissing her, that soft tempting mouth mere centimeters from his.  But the fear skittering in her darkening gaze stopped him short.  He watched her calm immediately as he drifted farther back and smiled what he hoped was an innocent smile before speaking.

            “Well, I better get back to Harry.  He’s probably wondering where I disappeared to.”  He lifted a hand in goodbye.  Then turned and left silently closing the door behind him.

            “Harry, right.”  She sighed out the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.  He left her insides shaking violently just from the brief contact even though he hadn’t even touched her.  ‘God, how was she going to survive this holiday?’ her mind screamed in frustration as she got up and decided to grab a shower before dinner, hoping the water would ease her irritation at least a little.

************************************************************************

            Dressed in a pair of comfy tan capris and a white long sleeved shirt she pulled her still dripping red locks back into a messy blob on to of her head and pinned it securely with the favored silver pins she had from school.  She decided to sprits on some perfume, suddenly feeling feminine.  She applied a bit of color to her face, smoothing her complexion with a light powder and adding a shimmer to her lids with a pale green powder.  Tugging on a pair of earrings to dangle low she left the room, her pretty pink toe nails glittering on her bare feet.

            The first thing she noticed as she entered the kitchen from the stairs was that no one was around.  With a sigh of relief she padded quietly into the living room and picked up a stray book from the stuffed full book shelf.  Stacks and piles were haphazardly fitted into every available space with no organization but looking very inviting to her.  She opened the worn cover and read the insert paragraph, interest caught she headed over to the comfy couch not bothering to look up, she knew the room so well.  She turned and curled herself into the arm, feet tucked behind her and glittering toe tips peeking out.  She immediately got lost in the story and didn’t notice the emerald gaze peering at her from the kitchen.  He watched her with great interest as her face displayed her thoughts clearly.

            Harry had come down the stairs not expecting her to be there.  He had heard the shower running in the bath and knew she was the one in there.  He’d had to try very hard not to ‘accidentally’ walk in on her.  Smiling as he imagined her face with him staring at her very unclothed body.  He sat at the table with a clear view of her fidgeting with the hem of her shirt unconsciously and only stopping to turn a page now and then.  She was breathtaking now that she had grown up.  Before he had found Draco he had almost taken her up on the unspoken offer of relationship.  Although she never knew about it he had noticed the way she had fanned him with appreciative words and flattery.  He had known about her crush long before Ron had told him during their third year at Hogwarts.

            He now wished he had asked her, if only for the opportunity to know the feeling of her warm sweet mouth on his.  He had spent many an afternoon watching her from afar just as he did now, enjoying the soft looks she gave her friends and the passionate attentions she had granted the few boys who had the pleasure of dating her.  He had even considered beating Cormack into a pulp on one of his darker moments of jealousy when he had come into the portrait hole and found them snogging in the dark.   Then he had entertained the idea of him being the one she held so tightly in her arms his inner self delighting in the images that thought produced.

            Just then Draco slid his hand around Harry’s waist from behind and nearly scared the wits out of him from his silent approach.  Harry jumped at the touch and heard a small dark chuckle from behind his ear, the breath that tickled across his skin causing a torrid flame to ignite in his stomach.  The effect his lover had on him was always immediate and all encompassing.  He leaned back and shut his eyes enjoying the sensation of his body pressing close to him through the thin fabric of his clothes.  The stool he sat on was backless, providing no obstacle to hinder them.  The soft lips that brushed over his pulse hammering in the crook of his neck nearly made him groan aloud.  He reached back to place his arms around Draco’s neck effectively keeping him in place and alternately urging him on.

            Ginny heard the tiny scrape of a stool in the kitchen and looked up only to flood her face with her suddenly heated blood.  The scene she saw was the exact stuff from her dreams.  Harry leaning back with his arms grasping the bend neck of Draco whose lips were tasting the soft skin beneath the messy black hair.  His eyes averted to the task at hand, his hands snaking up under the thin shirt over Harry’s chest.  She sucked in uneven breaths as she was witness to their intimate moment until Draco’s eyes flashed up to her sparkling with unspoken passion.  She immediately looked away, embarrassed at being caught staring, but not before she saw him smile against Harry’s flushing skin.

            The loud call from upstairs ended the moment for all when Fred came rushing down searching for Ginny.

            “Oy, Ginny, you down here?”  She looked up to see Harry turning around to greet the mouth of the stairs and Draco retreating to the small cabinet that held the glasses.  Then Fred burst down the last three steps with a wide grin on his face as he turned his head from side to side looking intently for her.  Finally spotting her and looking quizzically at the red face staring at him, he turned and came forward.

            “Hey, George and I have a present that mom said you could open today, since its alive and all.”  He grinned evilly at the confused and fearful look she bore.

            “But you have to come upstairs if you want to know what it is.”  He grinned again turning to the stairs again and making to step up before he turned his head over his shoulder to look at her, almost as if saying ‘are you coming?’  Slowly she got up and followed, noticing the slight movement out of the corner of her eyes as Fred headed enthusiastically up the stairs.  She turned her head and saw Draco smiling heatedly at her as Harry’s back was turned to fill the glass he now had under the sink faucet.  She blushed crimson at being caught and quickly turned back to race up the stairs.

************************************************************************

            When Ginny entered the room George sat on the bed next to a small two foot by two foot fabric draped square on the floor.  His smile widened even more at the apprehensive look in her eyes.  Then she looked to Fred and his impassive face trying to read what was under the fabric.  She could hear small scurrying noises and little squeaks accented by almost purring sounds.  She was very glad that whatever it was was in a cage.  She looked up at the Twins and glared, trying to emphasize the words that came out of her mouth.

            “If you got me something weird or...or dangerous, I’ll, well I’ll hex you both good!”  She glared again for good measure.  George took on an offended look and held his hand against his chest.

            “Dearest sister, now you’ve done it.  You’ve cut me to the quick.  Would I do that to you?”  He asked trying not to grin despite himself.

            “Yes!”  She answered immediately.

            “Really now, when would have we given you something weird?”  Fred asked completely leaving out the dangerous part.  She was remembering the story of the teddy bear turned giant spider in Ron’s terrified toddler arms.

            “The time when you gave me that green slimy thing for my seventh birthday.”  She grinned, feeling slightly better at their banter.

            “Now just because it was inside out doesn’t mean…”  He didn’t finish as George pulled off the cloth with an exaggerated flourish and a look of exasperation on his face.

            “Ohhhhhhh!  Oh it’s so cute.”  Ginny exclaimed clasping her hands under her chin excitedly as she beheld the small furry pink ball rolling around in the tiny cage making burbling sounds as it went.

            “What is it?”  she asked as she crouched down to examine the cage, giggling with delight as it came right up to her purring and trying to reach her fingers through the thin crisscrossed bars.

            “It’s a pigmy puff.  We bred them for this week’s holiday special.   We couldn’t get them to turn red and green, but rather pink and pale blue.  But all in all a complete success.  Although I do think we may run short on stock if they don’t breed fast enough.  You got the first one.”  He smiled warmly at his sister, glad she liked her gift.

            “Can I hold it?  Pleeeeeeeease?”  She begged from her sitting position on the floor.  She was trying to reach through the tiny squares on the cage wall as the little creature tickled her with its feather soft fur.  She giggled again.

            “Yeah, you can hold him.”  George said.

            “Him?”  She looked up confused.

            “Yeah, ironically the girls are blue and the boys are pink.  Hard times eh, mate?”  He looked at the small pink thing as it burbled again in indifference.  She reached for the tiny latch on the side of the cage and flicked it open.  Suddenly, sensing an escape, the small creature flew out the door and raced in a twisting and winding manner up Ginny’s outstretched arm and snuggled excitedly at her neck, tickling her and causing a great deal of girly giggles and small screeches.  He flitted from shoulder to shoulder snuggling and purring at her chin.

            “What are you going to name him?”  Fred asked smiling as he watched his sister’s enjoyment.

            “Umm, Arnold, I think.”  She said between giggles.

            “Ok, he’s your pigmy.  Just don’t give him chocolate.  Big mistake.  You think Ron’s owl is bad, he’s got nothing on a pigmy puff high on sugar.”  She looked up to see the horrified look exchanged between her brothers and laughed as she realized they had indeed experienced that dilemma.

            “Yeah, takes forever to wear off too!”  Said George, shuddering slightly.

            “Well, thanks, really.  He’s adorable.  I can’t wait to show Hermione, she’ll want one too, you know.”  She glanced up hopefully at the twins, just catching the conspiratorial look that passed between them and knew they were already thinking along the line she was.  Glad for that fact she stood as Arnold yawned the tiniest yawn and promptly fell asleep on her shoulder.  She carefully pulled him off her and cradled him with one arm using the other to grab his cage.

            “Better get him back to my room so he can sleep.” She reached out the cage carrying arm and gave them each a quick hug.  Thanking them again she turned and left the room heading down the hall to hers to let her new little friend get situated.  She was passing the other rooms on the way and heard something that peaked her interest coming from behind a closed door.  As she leaned closer to see what she had heard a soft groan melted through the wood.  She stopped breathing as she realized it was Harry’s hushed voice she was hearing.

            “Oh god Draco, don’t stop.”  Although the words were whispered she heard them echo in her head like an explosion.  ‘He must be pressed against the door’ her mind whispered darkly to her.  ‘Oh, god! Shut up!’ she admonished her efficient brain, but as of lately, it didn’t listen and helpfully gave her a great scene unfolding to back up the statement.  She rushed to her room before something more could be heard to add to the fantastic film reeling behind her eyes.  ‘What was she going to do with herself?’ she wondered.

************************************************************************

            That night she sat in her room after a silent dinner on her part and tried not to reflect on her day, albeit unsuccessfully.  She played with Arnold, glad for the distraction as he rolled along the floor and flipped enthusiastically in the air at her laughing responses.  But after all that he curled up on the edge of her bed and promptly fell asleep.  She tried reading, but her mind just wouldn’t cooperate.  She tried doing some catch up homework, but couldn’t concentrate.  She even tried cleaning her already fairly clean room but gave up as she soon found herself daydreaming about the hot sultry gray gaze from earlier, reading entirely too much into it.

            Finally she gave up and flopped on the bed not able to fall asleep with the way her mind was furiously projecting non pg 13 possibilities in her head.  She got back up, careful not to disturb Arnold in his little corner, and pulled off her too itchy clothes and walked over to her dresser.  She reached in and drug out her favorite white shorts with tiny golden snitches all over them and a soft silk tank top with the words ‘Holy Head Harpies’ emblazoned across the front.  She felt a bit cooler and the itching had stopped.  Remembering the small half eaten package of candies she had hidden under her bed, decided there was no other way to fall asleep that a good alcohol induced stupor.  She leaned against her door listening for any sound to alert her to the waking of others.  Hearing nothing she crept from her room and snuck downstairs to get into the small cabinet that held her dads favorite liquors.  He didn’t know it but she had long ago found out how to trick the spell into letting her in.

            The small lock only responded to his wand which he had a habit of leaving in his robe pockets when he hung them up on the pegs behind the front door.  She crept over to the door and felt for the familiar silky feeling of his robe.  She found the wand sitting in his pocket, forgotten until now.  She smiled and thanked the gods silently.  Creeping back into the living room she leaned down and whispered the spell, she had inadvertently heard her father whisper it years ago, as the lock gave a tiny click and opened.  She reached inside and grabbed one of the many glasses he kept in there and filled it to the brim with a good measure of blackberry brandy, her second favorite.

            After replacing the glass with an empty one, relocking the cabinet, and replacing the forgotten wand, she crept back up to her room careful to avoid the room her unforgettable dream objects resided in.  She sat on her window seat and pulled open the little box of chocolates, enjoying the sweet taste of chocolate and hot rush of rum.  She ate one before sipping the brandy and tried to think of how she would tell Hermione about these dreams, how she would respond to Ginny’s reactions.  Maybe she could figure it out.  She looked down and noticed there were only three candies left and she wanted to share them with Hermione tomorrow, so with a sigh, she wrapped them back up and put them under her bed again.  She was feeling quite drowsy now and pleasantly warm throughout her body as her thoughts blurred together, no distinction to distract her.  She fell upon her bed and fell asleep quickly without pulling her blankets around her.

************************************************************************

            Harry’s kisses left her feeling drunk and warm as he ran his hands down her body.  The wonderful sensations his hands were causing  radiating through her.  She was on her knees on the bed with Harry’s hands caressing her firm back side.  Then she felt Draco’s hands snaking their way up the inside of her thighs as he spread them apart gently.  She felt the light tickle of his hair along he thighs as his kisses were slowly finding their way to her throbbing center.  When his tongue slipped out and tasted her she nearly leapt off the bed, yelping into Harry’s mouth at her surprise.

            He laughed against her lips smoothing her sense with more kisses.  Her whole body trembled as the release began building in her body, winding tighter like a spring ready to be turned loose.  She groaned as she felt Draco’s warm fingers enter her starting a devastating rhythm that threatened to push her over the edge.  As one more finger entered her, stretching her further in a delightful way she reached forward grasping Harry between her skillful hands.  His sighs filled the room and quickly became pants of desperation.  Their bodies both racing towards the same destination.

            Then Draco stopped his talented tongue from torturing her any more and she felt him remove his incredible fingers.  She whimpered her displeasure but instantly came alive when it found a new place to reside a bit farther back.  She hissed at the intrusion, then growled sexily as the sensations filled her again plunging her into the sought after release.  She cried out as wave after unrelenting wave crashed over her trembling body.

            Then she felt Harry at her entrance twitching in need and Draco removing his finger to replace it with a rather larger part of his body.  She nodded once against Harry’s shoulder silently letting them both know that she was ready.  She felt Harry enter first, beginning a smooth dance inside her and creating a lovely tension.  As she reached her next crest teetering on the edge, Draco pushed into her from behind filling her in the other side.  The colors that exploded behind her eyes magnificent as her body was wracked with the most excruciating pleasure.  The slight pain behind balanced by the tight pleasure from the front.  She gasped as, for a third time, she began to rise to the occasion.   Her breaths pushed into her lungs and rushed out on breathy moans.  She could hear the labored breathing of her lovers and knew they too were closing in on the prize.

            Their pace increased, slamming into her at the same time, filling and stretching in glorious friction and as she felt the third deep thrust she fell over the edge again followed by the other two.  They collapsed as one as she felt them twitch inside her, emptying their seed.  They relaxed into each other slowly drifting off to sleep.

************************************************************************

            Harry watched her sleep, sprawled on top of her rumpled bed, her hair twisted beneath her and damp from sweat.  Her head was tossed to the side with one arm curled above it and her face flushed pink.  Her waist twisted to the opposite direction she face and her smooth long legs lay together slightly bent at the knees.  He could see the deep V between her breasts and had to remember not to touch, or taste.  She was the most glorious creature, besides Draco, of course.

            He leaned down to her and softly spoke.

            “Ginny, wake up love.”  He grinned as she mumbled something undecipherable.

            “Come on Ginny.”  He whispered again.

            “Come back to bed, Harry.”  She moved her head slightly and turned toward him on her side.

            “Ok, but I think your mom might be surprised if she comes up to get you.”  He laughed.  Her eyes flew open wide.  She stared at him, not quite seeing him.  ‘This was most definitely not the Harry from her dreams.’ she realized.  She flushed scarlet as she looked back up to him and saw the unashamed laughter in his eyes, ‘sooo close’ she thought, then glanced down at his lips and her color deepened as the desire raced through her.  He knew she was thinking about the candy induced dream she had no doubt experienced, but the desire he saw in her eyes wiped the smile from his face as his body reacted.  He leaned in a fraction of a inch bringing them to within a hairs breadth away.

            She wanted so badly to cross that distance and taste him, especially with his dream self so vivid in her mind but as reality chased away the fog of sleep she realized what she was about to do and flung herself backwards against the wall.

            “S-Sorry Harry!”  She stammered as she stayed plastered against the wall.  She saw the desire clouding his eyes and tried desperately to ignore it.  Just then who should appear but Draco and her heart began racing at the sight of him.  ‘Oh god, could things get any worse?’ she thought.  She took in the sight of him in a low slung pair of jeans that hugged his hips just right and a black sweater that looked as if someone had plastered it to him in all the right ways.  He took one look at her against the wall, and her state of near undress as the already short shorts made their way up her creamy thighs, and the very naughty thoughts spread like wildfire through his very imaginative mind.  She saw the dark seductive look he was giving her and wondered if reality had some how crossed with her dreams.  She watched him walk up to Harry who had not taken his eyes off her, rather had started a savoring journey down her body with them, and rested his hand on the crouching Griffindor’s shoulders.

            “Come on Harry, least you could have done was share.”  He smiled very lightly, merely lifting the corner of his mouth in a sexy-as-hell smirk.  Her mouth fell open as she stared at them both ogling her, alone, in her bedroom.  Then Harry laughed, considerably lightening the mood, and stood up.  He reached back to grab Draco’s hand as the blond stared at her with the same unrelenting seductive stare.

            “Come on Draco lets let her get dressed.”  He turned and pulled the silent Draco behind him, still smirking.  As they left the room she heard Draco say softly,

            “She doesn’t want us anyway.”

            ‘How wrong you are there Draco.’ she thought as she slid off the bed, shaking from her head to toes.  Her body was still relaxing as Arnold woke up and began to try to climb up her leg, causing her to laugh.  She pulled on a simple pair of jeans and a tight orange shirt that rolled low onto her hips, the sleeves falling over her hands almost to the tips of her fingers.  She let her hair stay down, swinging low on her back in shining red strands.  Opting out of makeup and jewelry she just spritzed on a puff of her favorite perfume.  It was something between lavender, vanilla, and lemons.  Sweet and flowery with a hint of fresh.

            She heard a loud explosion of voices downstairs and realized it must be Ron and Hermione.  Grabbing up Arnold she rushed down the stairs once again barefooted, eager to see her best friend.  She reached the kitchen just as s path straight to Hermione opened and she launched herself at the smiling girl, laughing and grinning like a fool.

            “Hermione!”  She called out just before she wrapped her arms around the surprised girl.  Hermione gave as good as she got, also excited to see Ginny.  Neither girl noticed the two men she had just run by, stiffen and stare at the redhead in what was unmistakably longing.  The way she smelled wafting past them in a seductive cloud, stirring the earlier wants into life.  They watched at the tight shirt she wore rode up just enough to grant them a slice of skin as she hugged Hermione.  Draco wanted so badly to drag her from the room and taste that delicate strip of skin.  He groaned low and unheard except for Harry.  He leaned next to his lover and whispered words into his ear unnoticed.

            “Hold on, it wont be much longer.”  Draco looked at him hotly and smiled.  Soon he thought.

************************************************************************

            Hermione and Ginny ran up to her room like old times as the guys went out to fetch their brooms for a morning flight in the crisp air and a quick game of Quidditch.  The girls squealed and snuggled Arnold as he entertained them with little acts and acrobatic tricks.  They talked about all the things they had been doing over the last few months, how Ron had been to the Jewelry store and bought something he wouldn’t let her see ‘until Christmas’ he said.

            “I hope it’s that necklace I was eyeing last week, oh Ginny you should have seen it!  The little sapphires were like small blue flames in the twisted silver chain.  I was spelled so that you could make it longer or shorter for all occasions.  I’ve never wanted anything so much!”  She smiled sheepishly, never being a material loving person she felt a bit childish to crave it so.

            “I bet it is, he’s so attentive to you I’m sure he noticed.”  Ginny said smiling, happy for her friend and brother.  They were truly great together.  She could easily see them getting married some day.  Than she remembered the reason she had been waiting all week to see her friend.

            “Hermione, I think I have a problem.”  Ginny started timidly and then launched into a full account of what happened that last week, carefully leaving out the details to spare her best friend.

            “Wow, that sounds…umm…terrible.”  Ginny was horrified by the hand that covered Hermione’s mouth to keep the laughter in.

            “This is SERIOUSE!  Stop laughing!”  Hermione had failed at keeping the giggles in and was now laughing openly with her eyes squeezed close.  She waved her hand up in front of her trying to appease the red head.

            “Please, Hermione.  I am more than embarrassed.  What would you do if this were you?”  Hermione stopped laughing and looked at her pointedly.  Then she grinned evilly.

            “Take advantage of it!”  She began laughing again.  Ginny rolled her eyes but had to laugh to at the thought of her friend with those two.

            “No seriously?”  She said.

            “Seriously.  Honestly I can’t tell you how many times I had thought about it when Harry announced the whole thing.”  Hermione reached up to swipe a tear from her smiling face.

            “But what about Ron?”  Ginny asked confusedly.

            “That’s what I mean, you know, Harry and Ron.”  She looked pointedly at Ginny trying to convey her seriousness.

            “Oh!”  Ginny said, finally making the connection.  She blushed furiously.

            “Well, that would be..Um..nice.  I guess.”  She didn’t quite know how to react to the thought of her brother with Harry and Hermione, she tried very hard to not picture that one.

            “Hey, It was in my head.  Any way, have either of them made any attempt to show you they are interested?”  She looked at Ginny hopefully, looking for a  tidbit of a budding affair.

            “No, I mean when Harry woke me up this morning he got really close and I thought he was going to kiss me, but then Draco walked in and it was like weird.”  She was watching Hermione with interest trying to decipher the look in her eyes.

            “Well, It could have been something, but…  Did he say anything else?”  She asked.  Ginny’s eyes lit up as she remembered the words Draco whispered as they left, knowing it must be important.

            “Yeah!   When they left Draco said, and I quote, _She doesn’t want us anyway._ That has to mean something doesn’t it?”  She looked imploringly at Hermione, trying to mentally pull the answer she wanted to hear from her.

            “Could be.”  Hermione said enthusiastically nodding her head up and down.   They sat and discussed the subject longer than necessary, analyzing everything while they built a full case in Ginny’s favor.  Then Ron ruined it by poking his head in and distracting Hermione.  Giving up on the subject Ginny followed the pair downstairs to lunch.

************************************************************************

            The table was full of food and Molly had spelled it to grow to accommodate the larger occupancy of the house.  More chairs were flicked out of wands to place around the circumference and everyone sat down to a lively conversation between mouthfuls of food and admonishments from Molly about manners.  Smiles were passed around in great wealth and laughter rang off the walls.  Everyone was happy and not a bit of everyday stress showed its irritating face.

            For the first time in over a week Ginny felt relaxed and when she laughed at a joke Harry had made she didn’t, in opposition to the last few days, blush in the slightest.  She bantered back and forth easily with everyone, including Draco whose grey eyes held nothing of the earlier smoking promises.  She relaxed and had a great time.  She was even more glad that Hermione proposed a last minute shopping trip for the two of them to Diagon Ally to while away the hours until dinner.  After lunch she was in her room grabbing her stuff and a thick coat to stave off the cold when she heard her door open, thinking it was Hermione eager to be off, she turned around with a full smile on her face only to be met with Ron.

            “Ginny, can you keep a secret?”  He asked with a loopy grin on his face.

            “Yeah, sure.  Whatcha need?”  she looked confusedly at him.

            “I need you to hide a gift for Hermione for me until dinner.”  he smiled sweetly.

            “Oh, it’s the necklace, huh?”  she smiled playing along.  His face fell and he looked at her confused.

            “Wha?”  he said.

            “The necklace you bought at the jewelry store that Hermione was eyeing last week and you wont let her see it.  She knows Ron.”  She shook her head and laughed.

            “That’s not what it is.  I bought her a ring.”  He smiled gleefully as her head snapped up in surprise.

            “You…you what?”  She was completely dumbfounded, blinking rapidly.         

“Don’t tell her, Pleeeeeeeease.  I am going to propose tonight.”  He smiled sheepishly.

            “Oh, Ron, I am so happy for you.  Of course I’ll do it!”  She threw herself into his arms in a great big hug.  Hermione was going to like this much better than the necklace.

            “Ok, Ok!  Hold off the water works, at least until later.”  he said as her eyes filled despite the widening smile on her face.

            “cant help it, love you both so much.”  She sniffled, but cleared up quickly when she heard Hermione coming up the stairs calling her name.  He quickly handed her the small black box and she stashed it in her sock drawer with instructions for him to get it when he needed it.

            “Ginny, are you ready yet…..”  She looked at the two smiling at her and scrunched up her brow.

            “What are you two up to?”  She drawled out.

            “Nothing.”  Ginny said grabbing her friend and heading out the door with statements about not wanting to waste time.

************************************************************************

            They drifted through the crowded streets bumping merrily into people passing with large packages in festive wrapping bundled in their arms.  They accumulated a few bags filled to the tops with small presents and things for their friends and families.  At one point Hermione told Ginny she had to go away because she wanted to get her a gift and didn’t want her to see it.  So she took the time to shop for a congratulations gift for later.  Hours later they returned in the fireplace laden with fully wrapped gifts as the stumbled from the fireplace laughing.

            They placed the labeled gifts under the sparkling and glittering tree complete with a golden stupefied gnome on top.  It had become tradition for Fred and George ever since that one time years ago.  Dinner was festive and exciting as everyone talked, Ron and Ginny sharing quick secretive glances no one else noticed until he stood form his seat and tapped the thin glass in front of him.

            “I have an announcement to make.”  He said standing tall waiting for everyone to be quite and listen.  Once he had their full attention he turned to Hermione and dropped to one knee in front of her.  Several things happened at once.  Molly and Hermione both gasped, Hermione covering her mouth with her shaking hand.  Fred and George letting out loud At-A-Boys, and Ginny looking dreamily at them both while tears flowed over the rims of her eyes.  Draco held Harry’s hand under the table as Harry gave an affectionate squeeze back, leaning slightly closer.

            “Hermione, I have loved you since forever.  Would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?”  He asked as he held her free hand in his own.  When she merely nodded a tearful ‘Yes’ then reached out to pull him into a passionate kiss everyone cheered.  Finally when the kiss ended he reached into his pocket and pulled out the little black box, flipping the lid to expose a rather large glittering ring that must have cost a fortune.  Hermione gasped again as she held out her hand to receive the sumptuous gift.  After it was placed on her hand she held it out and admired it.

            “Oh, my.”  She breathed, as both Molly and Ginny came to stand behind her in admiration too.  She looked back at Ginny smiling.

            “You knew.”  She stated.  Ginny shook her head ‘yes’ and leaned over to give her friend a great big hug, more tears spilling down her cheeks.  Tonight could not have been more perfect.

************************************************************************

After all the excitement the two girls were sitting on Ginny’s bedroom floor getting blessedly smashed with the ‘present’ Ginny had bought for the celebration.  The warm brandy flowed smoothly down her throat as she smiled.  She giggled feeling a bit more than tipsy.  She stood suddenly, almost toppling over a laughing Hermione as she reached behind her to get the bright green box topped with a golden bow.  She handed it to Hermione, who thanked her in slurred words.

            “I didn’t’ think you’d wanna open thish in front of everyone elshe.”  Ginny said, wobbling form side to side.  Hermione pulled the wrapping off in shreds, eager to see what it hid.  When she pulled the lid off she gasped then laughed as she pulled the delicate pale green lace from its spot inside the small box.  The tiny negligee spilled downward as it unfolded into her lap.

            “No, I wouldn.  Thanksh.”  Hermione giggled placing it back and fitting the lid onto the top.

            “Oh I almoshed forgot.”  Ginny said as she pulled the box of chocolates form under her bed.

            “Theshe are shooo goooo’”  she handed one to Hermione, who eagerly gobbled up the small bit of candy.

            “mmmmmmm, shoooo goo’”  Hermione agreed as the chocolate melted and the rum spilled from the center into her mouth.  They finished their glasses and then said gushy goodnights as Hermione went to her room for the night.  Both passed out promptly.  And that’s when the trouble began. 


	3. decision ch3

"Bloody hell, what's wrong, Hermione?" Ginny said rubbing the hair from her face.

"Where did you get those candies?" Hermione demanded.

ï¿½They were a gift, why?ï¿½ Ginny peered out of sleep misty eyes.

ï¿½Who from?ï¿½ She demanded again, this time grabbing Ginny by the arms.

ï¿½Calm down, they were from Draco and Harry. They sent them during finals last term. Their fineï¿½ Ginny pulled back from the softening grip of her best friend. Hermione looked like she did when she was figuring something out.

ï¿½Harry and Draco sent them to you. You sure.ï¿½ Hermione peered at her closely.

ï¿½Yeah. What is going on?ï¿½ She asked.

ï¿½Those candies are spelled. The dreams you have been having are form the candies.ï¿½ Hermione looked at the box sticking out from under the bed and grabbed it. Ripping off the top she shook it upside down and as the paper the chocolates rested on floated to the ground so did a small white ribbon. She bent and picked up the ribbon. It was inscribed with some strange symbols.

ï¿½Youï¿½re wrong; if they were spelled you would have been under their spell last night too.ï¿½ Ginny grumbled, still upset from being woken up so briskly. Hermione turned and caulked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow as if to say ï¿½nah, reallyï¿½. Ginny turned red and clamped a hand to her mouth.

ï¿½Were they all like that?ï¿½ Hermione asked coming to sit beside her now giggling best friend.

ï¿½Depends on what was in yours.ï¿½ Ginny said then burst out laughing.

ï¿½Letï¿½s just say I will have to use the Confundus Charm on myself.ï¿½ She looked at Ginny in embarrassment.

ï¿½Yes, they were all that way.ï¿½ Her laughter subsiding she began to think.

ï¿½Hermione, if they were spelled it would go to say that the sender would have been the speller. Or rather the senders.ï¿½ Ginnyï¿½s face was turning red for a reason other than passion entirely.

ï¿½Yes, that would be correct.ï¿½ Hermioneï¿½s face was contorting into a defiant grin.

ï¿½Well, then I suppose it would only be fair to return the deceit?ï¿½ She grinned evilly back at Hermione.

ï¿½Yeeeess.ï¿½ Hermione drawled out.

ï¿½I have the perfect spell; Luna taught it to me after her graduation.ï¿½ Ginny grabbed her wand from the bedside table and pointed the thin tip at her chest. Closed her eyes and spoke sure and clear.

ï¿½Occulairis Confundo.ï¿½ She smiled down at Hermione who looked confused.

ï¿½I donï¿½t see what youï¿½re getting at.ï¿½ She said.

ï¿½You may not, and neither will anyone else. Well except our blond Adonis and the scar toting hero. They will only see whatï¿½s beneath my first layer of clothes.ï¿½ She giggled evilly and pulled open a drawer on her dresser, after rummaging through the contents, and came out with a tiny pair of matching bits of lace.

ï¿½I bought these for that first time, you know. Guess they will come in handy before then.ï¿½ She held them up for Hermione to see. She blushed furiously.

ï¿½My god, I wouldnï¿½t even wear that for Ron.ï¿½ She then grinned evilly at her friend who was closing the bedroom door and began stripping.

ï¿½Letï¿½s see how they like being messed with.ï¿½ She pulled on the frail bits of material and covered herself with her normal jeans and t shirt.

ï¿½I feel like breakfast, you?ï¿½ Hermione grinned and they headed down to the kitchen.

************************************************************************

Harry got two coffee cups down with his wand and filled them with hot dark steaming liquid as he heard Ginny and Hermione coming down the stairs giggling about something. He kept his back to them as they entered the room.

ï¿½Morning Harry.ï¿½ They chimed and he smiled at their elated tones.

ï¿½Morning back.ï¿½ He turned and choked on his coffee, spluttering it all over the table top.

ï¿½Are you ok?ï¿½ Hermione looked truly shocked.

ï¿½Ginny, what are you wearing?ï¿½ He coughed, averting his eyes.

ï¿½What, jeans?ï¿½ Ginny looked down at herself in confusion.

ï¿½I think he means the shirt, you know he hates that Quidditch team.ï¿½ Hermione said. Harry looked again and got an eye full of sumptuous skin and thin black lace. He shook his head, trying to clear his obviously faulty vision, and peered again. She looked like something out of an x rated film he had seen once in the muggle world with Draco.

ï¿½Uh, yeah.ï¿½ He cleared his throat and tried to pretend that Quidditch team t-shirt was the problem as he edged toward the stairs, needing to find Draco.

ï¿½Sorry, but still thereï¿½s no need to spray me with coffee. Hey whereï¿½s Draco?ï¿½ Ginny asked as she dabbed at her shirt with a towel. He envied the cloth dabbing at her barely covered breasts.

ï¿½I was just going to give him his coffee.ï¿½ He turned to go up the stairs.

ï¿½Tell him morning for us.ï¿½ Harry turned to tell Ginny ok, and steal a surreptitious glance again. Only she had turned away and his small glance almost had him choking again because she was wearing a thong and all that seemed to be covering her back was a small triangle attached to two thin strings that ran over her hips. He stumbled up the stairs trying to quickly avoid being found out.

Ginny looked at Hermione and barely kept herself from bursting into laughter. Hermione was squeezing her eyes shut and the back of her hand covered her mouth as her back shook silently at the base of the stairs.

ï¿½Told you it was a great spell. It was originally worded differently and when Luna accidentally said it wrong Neville got a full frontal view as she was only wearing her nightgown at the time. Good thing they are married or I think he might have killed over under any other circumstances.ï¿½ At that statement Hermione only shook harder as she pictured Nevilleï¿½s response. She finally opened her eyes and the shaking subsided slowly until she was merely thwarting off a shiver every few seconds.

ï¿½How long do you plan to keep it up?ï¿½ Hermione asked.

ï¿½Until they admit they spiked my candies with magic.ï¿½ Ginny poured an aromatic cup of tea and topped it off with a sprinkle of cinnamon and cream. The thick cream swirled inside the black liquid making it look like a delicious baked dessert.

ï¿½How long do you think they can stand it?ï¿½ Hermione asked.

ï¿½Well, I do plan to stay down here for most of the morning, you know surrounded by family where they canï¿½t drag me off and demand an explication.ï¿½ She felt gloriously evil at the thought of prolonging their discomfort.

ï¿½That will teach them, although I wonder why they chose this particular punishment for you.ï¿½ Hermione puzzled through the possibilities, but could find nothing that would warrant such an attack. The only explanation was that they wanted her to have feelings for them both. Hermione looked up into Ginnyï¿½s eyes and saw that she had come to the same conclusion.

ï¿½Why would they want me to… you know… want that?ï¿½ Now Ginny was confused.

ï¿½Perhaps they arenï¿½t as content with each other as we all thought?ï¿½ Hermione said.

ï¿½Good god what would mom think?ï¿½ Ginny squeaked. Images of Mollyï¿½s face cast in horror of her only daughter mixed between two men filled Ginnyï¿½s head. Hermione grimaced gingerly, and then reached up to pull her hair back from her ear. Just then noticing that she had forgotten her ring in Ginnyï¿½s room.

ï¿½I forgot my ring in your room, be right back.ï¿½ Hermione turned to dash upstairs when Ginny caught her.

ï¿½I need to grab my necklace anyway, I grab your too, OK?ï¿½ She smiled and Hermione sat back down with her tea.

ï¿½Kay. Thanks.ï¿½ Hermione pulled the cup rim to her lips and drank deep with a satisfied sigh.

ï¿½No problem.ï¿½ Ginny dashed briskly up the stairs to her room.

************************************************************************

Harry burst through the door and leaned back against it with shaking hands once it was shut. Draco looked at him and smirked.

ï¿½Whatï¿½s up with you?ï¿½ He stood and turned away from the bathroom sink he was leaning over wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

ï¿½Someone has either cursed me or Ginnyï¿½s clothes.ï¿½ He replied in a horse whisper. Dracoï¿½s eyebrows drew tight together.

ï¿½What do you mean?ï¿½ He put the toothbrush down on the sink edge.

ï¿½I was saying hi to her downstairs and she was in nothing but her knickers. Very small… lacy… black… oh god, she was mouthwatering.ï¿½ He shook his head and wiped a hand down his face. Then looked back up at Draco.

ï¿½Why would she be wearing only her knickers?ï¿½ Draco asked with an eyebrow raised.

ï¿½No idea, except when I asked her what she was wearing neither her nor Hermione noticed. It was as if she were wearing jeans and a t shirt to them.ï¿½ He looked confused. Draco smiled broadly.

ï¿½So Luna finally taught her that spell. I saw her miss use a spell once and it was quite embarrassing. Anyway, sheï¿½s on to us now. This is her way of making us pay. Well two can play at her game.ï¿½ He smiled evilly. Just then he heard footsteps coming up the hall and peeked through the key hole. He saw a flurry of red hair coming up the stairs down the hall from their room.

ï¿½Get ready, were about to make her sorry she did that.ï¿½ He looked back at Harry and grinned darkly. He waited until the footsteps got close enough and then yanked the door open before pulling her in and shutting it quickly with his body in the way. She gasped and stumbled backwards. Quickly looking around to see who had just snatched her, she watched as Harry moved in front of the door to prevent her escape as Draco began to walk toward her.

ï¿½Finally figured us out, mmm?ï¿½ He smiled seductively and graceful backed her toward the wall. When he had her trapped he closed in and pressed her against the hard surface between the bedroom and bath. He braced both of his hands on either side of her and leaned in as she shivered. He looked slowly down and devoured her curvy body laid out for him in nothing but a lacy thong and barely there bra. His gaze roamed so intimately that she blushed all the way down to her toes.

ï¿½Draco what are you talking about?ï¿½ She tried to speak confidently but it whispered out in places. And she sounded too breathy, even for herself. He merely closed the last bit of distance swiftly as his smoldering gaze returned to hers. His lips crushed hers and she felt her body snap to attention. Then she felt his hands roaming up her body toward the underside of her breast. Harryï¿½s footsteps sounded dimly in her ears. She was astounded that her body took over, reacting like she did in her dreams. Her lips pulled at his and her tongue slid provocatively over his bottom lip as he pulled back slightly. She heard him hiss as she did it.

Her hands found his waist and slid over the smooth skin there up onto his chest, enjoying every dip and curve. He pressed harder up against her, bending his arms until he rested on his forearms, as her hands delved into the damp blond locks that hung limply at the sides of his face. She slid one leg between his and slightly arched her body into his. Just as her skin screamed to be kissed, licked all over, she felt a hot seeking mouth press onto her shoulder. Despite the clothes being invisible, they were still there and she could feel Draco sliding the bottom of her tank top up. She reluctantly pulled her hands free of his hair and lifted them toward the sky, the instant that the tank left her arms it became visible again and the pale green material fluttered to the floor in a useless heap.

Harry was now sliding her forward as he placed himself between her and the wall. His hands were warms as they caressed her hips, his fingers dipping beneath the waist band and slowly circling round the front toward the clasp. She gasped as he found it simultaneously with his mouth finding the perfect spot on her neck to devour. He rumbled an appreciative laugh and then lifted his wonderful lips to utter the muffliato spell around the room. So that was how they kept it quiet she thought dimly to her self.

Hi mouth returned seconds later as he fumbled with the button on her jeans. Draco was busy tempting her tongue to duel with his and massaging her breasts into a scorching blaze of need. She felt the cool air touch her bare legs as the worn material slid down to the floor. She carefully stepped out of them. Harryï¿½s hands gripped her hips and pulled her against him roughly. He gasped her name at contact and rolled his own hips in a devastating circle. Draco growled against her collar bone as her hips were pulled away from him. He searched forward until she was sandwiched between them snuggly. Two wonderful mouths were bathing her in hot kisses and wet strokes of tongue. She reached behind her with one hand and buried her sharp nails into Harryï¿½s thick dark tresses and her other clasped Dracoï¿½s neck in an unneeded effort to keep him against her. Finally she slid her hand down to Harryï¿½s neck and pulled him to her. Her neck turned sideways and she searched his stare for approval before fitting her lips to his.

The kiss was soft and sweet, just as she imagined it would be, and she reveled in it. His lips parted and she felt him slide his velvety tongue along the length of her lower lip before sealing his to hers in a soft open mouthed kiss. Her blood heated and surged throughout her body. The sensations he was giving her made her lips tremble in anticipation.

Just as soon as Harryï¿½s kiss ended she felt the soft glide of Dracoï¿½s tongue dipping into the hallow of her neck before nipping further down along her collar bone. Dracoï¿½s hands slid down the soft curve of her hips and around to grip her gently. He tugged slightly and had her bowing toward him as she accommodated for the angle. She heard Harry growl low in his throat. His head ducked forward, hair curtaining across his eyes, restricting her view of them as she glanced back through passion drooped lids. She did the one thing she knew he couldnï¿½t resist from her dreams.

She reached back and slid her hand down the front of his shirt until her fingers found the waist of his jeans. Not bothering to stop at the lip of material she delved deeper and found warm skin waiting for her touch. He gasped then groaned as she let her hand close around the velvety length, gently caressing up toward the tip. She smiled seductively as she heard his hand slap against the wall for support and he leaned forward to give her a better reach.

Draco looked up to see what the small sound was and swallowed hard. Ginny had her hand beneath Harryï¿½s jeans and he was panting softly with his head thrown back against the wall. And she was nibbling the bottom of her lip as she watched his reaction with passion dripping from her gaze. He let his eyes run the length of the scene slowing on certain spots then narrowed his gaze to just her. Her hard nipples were straining against the black lace triangle that covered her buttermilk smooth skin. Leaning forward he let his mouth suck against the front, enjoying the electric sizzle even through the material.

Ginny sucked in a breath as a hot wet mouth sucked on the tip of her breast. Her body throbbed fiercely, much more than she had remembered in her dreams. Compared to this it was if they had been diluted. The spot between her legs throbbed, begging for something anything to happen. Harry must have read her mind because his searching hand found the soft damp spot and rubbed small circles against her entrance. The touch was so intimate, so erotic, she nearly came then and there. Her heart skipped in her chest in its haste to continue doing its job. She panted and leaned into his touch and Dracoï¿½s kiss.

Harry was enjoying her touch so much he had to return the favor. Although he felt a bit selfish for doing it, wanting to feel that most intimate part of her, he reached between her thighs and was rewarded with a wet flood of moisture at his ministrations. Ginny was rubbing back against him in no time and he let her unfasten his jeans with her left hand and helped her push them down to allow her better access to his pulsing flesh. He watched Draco perform his magic with that wonderful mouth of his. Having had the enjoyment of feeling what she was experiencing now he knew exactly how talented Dracoï¿½s mouth was. Then as Harry inched his thumb upwards to her clit Draco moved lower and began placing openmouthed kisses down her flat stomach. The soft skin trembled in ecstasy as his lips danced over her belly button.

She practically jumped out of her skin when Harryï¿½s thumb found her clit, the jolt of feeling so intense. Then Draco began lowering his kisses not bothering to releive her of her panties to get what he wanted. His tongue swirling along the edges of lace before he tugged it aside and delved in. her knees nearly buckled as he nipped and licked his way between her thighs. Her back was pressed into Harry as Draco pushed her back and knelt in front of her. Harryï¿½s hand slid from back to front before finding her breast and palming the swollen mound. He kissed her along the neck as his other hand reached around to grasp her warmly around the other breast.

She was dying inside, slowly each layer of her resolve was dashed to peiced by wave after wave of sensation. Then Harry slid his hand down and behind again, this time searching for her entrance. She was silently begging him to enter her and add to the talents of Draco. He nibbled her ear and whispered softly against the delicate skin just behing it.

ï¿½Tell me what you want, love.ï¿½ his hand stopped moving and she cursed under her breath. She felt the rumble of Dracoï¿½s laughter vibrate along his lips and nearl cried out from the sensation. She turned her head toward Harry and cracked her sealed eyes to peer up into his.

ï¿½I want this.ï¿½

ï¿½Tell me exactly what you want.ï¿½ he smiled evilly at her and she felt Draco suck gently on her sensitive nub, jolting her into action.

ï¿½I want to feel you inside me.ï¿½ she gasped as she realized he could make her cum, she was so turned on, with one simple glide. At that precise moment she felt Harry slide inside her and Draco pulled at her swollen flesh with a gentle sucktion. Her inside exploded with fantastic pleasure spreading throughout her body. She cried out as the tight spring that was wound inside her released and was sent flying out of control.

Harry gasped as she rode out her climax. Then turned wide eyes to Draco.

ï¿½Youï¿½re… I mean youï¿½ve never… ï¿½ he couldnï¿½t finish the scentence but Draco obviously could.

ï¿½Youï¿½re a virgin?ï¿½ his deep voice whispered through the room. She looked down into his face and smiled her pretty face flushed with pleasureï¿½s after glow.

ï¿½My body might be but after a certain box of chocolates my mind is not.ï¿½ she giggled and let her head and eye lids fall back down until she rested against Harryï¿½s shoulder. All at once she was attacked from both sides, each person ripping their own clothes off and hers as carefully and quickly as possible. Before she could bat an eye they were all naked and she was being ushered to the bed between two hard bodies.

She felt the soft glide of silk beneath her and enjoyed the difference in the feel of silk on one side and rough hard body on the other. Then all thoughts were wiped from her mind as Dracoï¿½s body pressed delightfully into hers as did his lips. She felt Harry beside them watching and I didnï¿½t bother her that he wasnï¿½t going to be the one to take her for the first time. Over these past few weeks with her dreams she had begun to take a fondness toward Dracoï¿½s style of lovemaking. She wanted rough and not always gentle. Then she would be guided into sleep with Harryï¿½s gentle lovemaking. Draco covered her mouth roughly with a need that tore at her heart, cracking the careful wall she had around her heart. He grazed over her skin as his hands roamed down her sides and slid around her backside coming to rest behind her knees, pulling them up higher around his waist. His lower body clicked into place easily and she felt the long thick length of his resting right at her entrance.

He slowed down for a second and looked deep into her eyes, seeking her permission. She merely repeated the open mouthed kiss with a glide of tongue to let him know she was ready. She felt him slide slowly inside until he met with her barrier. She tensed as his lips met hers, swallowing the small cry as he pushed the rest of the way inside her. He stopped for a few seconds to let her get used to the feel of him and when she began to wiggle in frustrated pursuit of that out of reach pleasure he began a slow rhythmic movement. She groaned and gasped as her back bowed into him, pushing him deeper. He began to go deeper and faster, pulling her with him into a swirling tornado of sensations.

Sahe began to buck against him, urging him on, making him grip her hips and slam into her as she dug her small nails into this flesh and scrape down his back. Her panting echoed his as with a deep thrust she came with him, her walls clamping down on him, milking him of his seed. He collapsed with her and began peppering her with kisses as he pulled her onto her side, facing away from Harry.

Harry slid up behind her and molded his front to her back. She shivered as his lips skimmed the curved line of her neck to her shoulder. He could feel her relax and start to calm down from her climax as Draco withdrew from her. He watched his lover fall onto his back panting and spent. Then he slid his begging member between her legs and moved in slow gently circles that pressed against her without entering her. He waited until she was once again gasping and pressing back in search of her next explosion.

Ginny couldnï¿½t believe her body was ready to go again but her inner voice was begging and weeping on its knees for Harry to enter her. Just as her inner self was about to scream she felt him glide inside her with one swift deep stroke then pull almost completely out before stopping. She growled in warning not to stop and pushed herself back onto him. He gasped and she smiled looking into the rekindling grey eyes of Draco as he watched her. The feeling of Harry was different because he was behind her. He kept hitting a delightful spot deep inside her that made electricity snap and crackle between her legs.

He started slow, riding long and deep as she gasped and moaned for him to go faster. Only after he had her nearly delirious did he speed up until she was practically taking over. He couldnï¿½t believe it when she pulled off him and flipped herself over,pushing him down and onto the bed. He let her straddle him and his eyes nearly rolled back in his head as she mounted him and pushed him inside her with one hard stroke. She began to ride him, her long lithe body stretched above him in a time old picture of perfect ecstasy. She arched back and pulled her hands up over her head as she continued to ride him, his hands grasping her hips to steady her and pull her down harder. She gasped as he helped her go faster and harder until he was gasping with each thrust.

ï¿½Oh god Ginny. He gasped as she pulsed around him without warning and he flipped her under him. He rested one arm over her head and used the other hand to grip behind her knee and pull it to his hip, holding her open for him to take advantage of her. She didnï¿½t protest and he thrust hard and deep the first time. He reached inside her touching the mouth of her womb. She keened as her convulsions got stronger and seemed to set off once again as he pumped inside her. He was gliding away faster and faster until finally in great hot spurts his seed jetted form him and he panted his release.

ï¿½Mmm, that was some show.ï¿½ Draco said from beside them. Ginny looked up at him and smiled sleepily, her green irises pouring exhaustion. Her gaze roamed over his body until she stared at his tip glistening toward her, ready once again. She huffed.

ï¿½I donï¿½t think I could go again.ï¿½ she said as her eye grappled against sleep. He smiled and shook his head.

ï¿½not that I donï¿½t want you again, because I do and I will have you, but this isnï¿½t for you.ï¿½ he looked over at Harry and Harry grinned seductively over to him. Crawling from her body he slid over to Draco and kissed him as Draco curled around him. She watched as Draco peppered kisses up Harryï¿½s spine as he positioned himself. She could almost feel him enter her as she watched him slide inside Harry. He began a soft slow rhythm and slowly it became a tug and pull of gasps and grunts that had her getting hot all over again. She couldnï¿½t have imagined what it would be like to be with them in her dreams as clearly as this.

Harry strained against Draco as he pounded ito him. Gripping his hips tightly he slammed into him. Harry was now ercet again and inside Dracoï¿½s palm as they both pistoned away. Suddenly Draco wrapped his left arm around harrys chest and kept his right hand in motion as he pulled them up into a stance on their knees. He never stopped pumping and now they bowed and flexed against each other. Harry panted harder and then stiffened as he jetted his seed once again, this time on the blanket in front of him and Draco cried out as he did the same.

They collapsed against the bedding, still together and she could see the love they shared, small kisses placed gently along skin and over shoulders. She knew they needed their time together and was about to get up when Harry reached out an pulled her into their open arms and snuggled her too. She smiled and closed her eyes. As she felt herself drift off she knew she was happy.

She must have drifted off because the next thing she heard was Ronï¿½s voice blaring through the door.

ï¿½Oy, Harry. You seen Ginny?ï¿½

ï¿½Yeah, and I plan to see a lot more.ï¿½ the whispered scentence had her giggling silently. He stretched and called out to the door.

ï¿½Earlier. Kind of busy here though.ï¿½ he laughed at the uneasy reply that came next.

ï¿½oh… err… right. See you later then.ï¿½ the quick footsteps had them all laughing softly. Ginny snuggled back into the silk sheets and Draco did the same. Harry got up and pulled his jeans on and reached for his shirt.

ï¿½I suppose we should go make an appearance before people start to wonder.ï¿½ He glanced at Ginny who was merely covered by a diagonal slice of brown silk from the top of her breasts to the upper most part of her hip. His mouth watered and she sat up, letting the wonderful material float over her skin the the bed. She walked over and bent to get her panties and bra, which she quickly tugged back into place before throwing on her jeans and top. Forgetting that they were spelled she turned to grab her shoes and heard Harry cough harshly.

ï¿½You better despell your clothes if you expect us to make it through lunch around you.ï¿½ Draco already had a hard glint to his eyes as he roved over her body.


End file.
